


How to Pay Back a Life

by SunShark



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunShark/pseuds/SunShark
Summary: There's this kid that keeps showing up on Mount Ebott, over and over, year after year. You swear you've seen them before on a missing child poster, and are determined to do the right thing. There are consequences for this.





	

Missing Child Alert!

 

Name: Francine Kisinger

Missing Date: April 3rd 2015

Age Now: 10 years old

Sex: Female

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 4FT 2IN

Description: wearing a striped sweater and an old bandage, often squints

 

Last spotted at Ebott Village on April 7th 2015.

 

If anyone has information please contact: 142-375-8601

 

\---

 

Missing Child Alert Update!

Name: Francine Kisinger

Missing Date: April 3rd 2015

Age Now: 11 YO

Sex: Female

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 4FT 2IN

Description: wearing a striped sweater and an old bandage, often squints

 

Last spotted at Mt. Ebott on December 14th 2015.

 

If anyone has information please contact: 142-375-8601

 

\---

 

ANNOUCEMENT: Due to local concerns, Ebott police will begin an investigation on Mount Ebott starting at 9am today and ending at 3pm. Please stay clear of the mountain at this time.

 

UPDATE: All clear. Nothing has been found on Mount Ebott. As a notice, please exercise caution while visiting the mountain, as some parts of the trail are unstable.

 

\---

 

Missing Child Alert Update!

Name: Francine Kisinger

Missing Date: April 3rd 2015

Age Now: 11 YO

Sex: Female

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 4FT 2IN

Description: wearing a striped sweater and an old bandage, often squints

 

Last spotted at Mt. Ebott on May 6th 2016.

 

If anyone has information please contact: 142-375-8601

 

\---

 

*ring ring*

 

<... - swear, I'm not lying, it's that same kid from last year and two years ago! Mom you've got to believe me! >

 

<Leave that poor family alone! Getting their hopes up year after year, don't you think they have enough to deal with? >

 

<But I saw her! In the mountain! In almost the same place as last time, by that funny looking hole! >

 

<What have I told you about wandering that cursed mountain! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, don't do it! What if you got hurt? >

 

<But Mom I'm fine! And that's not the point, about the kid - >

 

<*click*>

 

\---

 

Missing Child Alert Update!

Name: Francine Kisinger

Missing Date: April 3rd 2015

Age Now: 12 YO

Sex: Female

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 4FT 2IN

Description: wearing a striped sweater and an old bandage, often squints

 

Last spotted at Mt. Ebott on June 11th 2017.

 

If anyone has information please contact: 142-375-8601

 

\---

 

*ring ring*

 

<…okay, she’s not looking. Um, eh-hem. Look, it’s me. Well, the one that’s been reporting the missing child alert updates, for Francine Kisinger? Oh shi- wait, is this the ki-I mean, Francine’s parents?>

 

<…yes.>

 

<Okay, I swear to you, I swear to god I’m telling the truth. I saw them. Six times by now. Always on Mt. Ebott…well, at least the last five times anyway. The first time was actually by the bus stop.>

 

<…>

 

<Sorry, I know it’s not really relevant, but I was having, well…I was having a bad day that day, and I saw the kid. In that striped sweater, blue and purple? And it was raining and cold as balls, but the bus stop had a shelter, so. No idea what the kid was doing there, but. Well. She had this pack of Oreos open, and ->

 

<They.>

 

<Uh, sorry?>

 

<…Francine goes by they/them pronouns.>

 

<Huh? That’s weird, why would she do tha – WAIT DON’T HANG UP DON’T HANG UP I’M SORRY I MEANT THEY! They. They, well, they gave me their last Oreo. And I, um, was really thankful for that. Not because I was hungry, but. Well. Hehe, um.>

 

<…>

 

<And anyway they just smiled like a little weirdo – no offense – and just walked out into the rain. And I thought it was weird, but I didn’t think about it until the Amber alert popped up and I…I wish I had said something to the kid. Or just spoken up sooner.>

 

<…>

 

<So…yeah. Sorry, that was kind of off topic, and I don’t have any way to prove it but I would draw the kid if I could draw, but I can’t really, but I swear I’ll get a picture of them and mail it to you if you want. They really do show up on Mt Ebott, and I’ve been combing the mountain for them and haven’t caught them yet but it’s only a matter of time so just…just. Don’t lose hope, okay?>

 

<…thank you.>

 

<…no problem. So you believe me?>

 

<…yes. That’s exactly what our little Frisk would do. They were always such a – a sweet – *sniff*- a sweet ->

 

<Sorry! Please don’t cry please don’t cry please!>

 

<…*sniff*>

 

<Um. So. The kid goes by….Frrrrisk? Frisk right?>

 

<…yes…>

 

<Cool name. I could never do something like that my naming skills suck. But Frisk is cool, Frisk sounds super cool!>

 

<…ha…you are a kind child, just like them…would you…like to hear more about my Frisk?>

 

<…I’d love to.>

 

\---

 

*ring ring*

 

<Uh, hey there. It’s me?>

 

<Of course it’s you, silly child. And how did the cinnamon cookies turn out?>

 

<Ugh, I think I forgot something big, I’ve got pictures – wait wait that’s not what I was calling about.>

 

<Oh? Then let’s hear it! Oh! Did you find a girlfriend?>

 

<No!>

 

<A boyfriend then?>

 

<Tha - that’s not it! I…I…well um…thought it would be faster to um, call you directly. If I saw them.>

 

<…>

 

<Yeah. You know how I said my camera always went wonky around the mountain? Well now I don’t really need it because Frisk is showing up so often. It’s almost once a week now, I’ve been timing it, so I think if you came here you could definitely see them.>

 

<Oh my…>

 

<I’ve tried calling out to them, but they don’t seem to hear me. They looked kind of…twitchy, actually. I don’t think they’re doing too well. But maybe, if you called out to them, they might hear you? And…finally come home. I mean, go home.>

 

<…Oh….Oh…! Frederick! Frederick we need to go to Mount Ebott we have a clear lead! Yes, it’s from our friendly caller! We can finally bring out Frisk home! Oh, thank you my child, thank you so much!>

 

<Hehe, no problem! I can bring you to where I normally spot them, you just concentrate on shouting!>

 

\---

 

Notice of Death

 

On April 20th 2018, Mariana and Frederick Kisinger were caught in a rock slide while climbing Mount Ebott, presumably searching for their missing child. They have been buried in Arlington Cemetery. The couple was well loved by their community and will be sorely missed. They are survived by their toddler son, Charles Kisinger, and missing child, Francine Kisinger.  Memorial services will be held on April 28th 3pm at Arlington Cemetery.

 

\---

 

(Somewhere next to a hole, on Mt. Ebott)

 

 "Um, hey kid. Or, Frisk, I guess? I’ve spoken with your mom so often about you, I feel like I should call you by name by now. Well. I’ve got something to say.”

 

"I'm so. So. Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm –“

 

*sniff*

 

"They. .. they were looking for you,  be... because I... called them. Since I saw you. Or I thought I saw you. Again. I'm such a stupid teenager, jeez why did I have to do that I'm so stupid. .. "

 

"They're dead. I went to the memorial last week. You've got a little brother, you know? Well, you probably know. If I got the story right, he would have been born shortly before you. .. disappeared. Cute kid. He's three and a half. Looks a bit like you, from the pictures. "

 

"... they're sending him to the orphanage. Since, you know, no other surviving relatives. But it's okay! I'll fix this! "

 

"Next year, I'll be an adult. And I'll get him out of there, I swear! It's the last I can do. .."

 

"If. .. you're actually still alive. .. well, for all I know I've been chasing after your ghost. ..I swear, you'll always be welcome. Here. With me. I think. .. it would be great to get to know you. "

 

"And if you don't like me that's fine! You could go and I won't stop you! I completely understand if you hate me after what I did"

 

"But please, if you're still out there, please. Please be alright. "

 

[….]

 

[RESET]

 

\---

 

“I visited your brother Charley today. I don’t think he quite gets what’s happening, but he seemed happy. It seems like lots of your parents’ friends visit him.”

 

“I think he’s also being seen by a lot of prospective parents too. I said I would adopt him, but…if he gets adopted first, by someone else…he’d probably be in better hands. I’m not even sure if I’ll go to college, and my part time job can’t even feed me right now, much less a second person. He’d probably be happier there too…”

 

“…I got him a present. A little stuffed goat toy. Last I saw it was sitting next to all the other toys your parents’ friends bought for him. He’d probably be better off with any one of them as well. Me, I’d probably mess up and scar him for life.”

 

“…sorry, didn’t mean to dump this on you.”

 

“Yeah well, you probably can’t hear me anyway, but it’s the spirit of the thing. Me, confessing my sins to a giant hole in the floor. Yeah, right, it’s only been a week and I’m talking to myself already.”

 

“Only a week…I can’t give up in just a week.”

 

“I just have to work harder.”

 

“I promised you, that if you came out, you could live with me. I’m not taking that back. And I’ll work towards getting a better job to support you, and your brother.”

 

“I mean, who else is going to tell him all those stories from your parents? Well, okay, their friends probably knew them better. But still, whatever happens, I’m getting him out of that orphanage, okay?”

 

“I promise, Frisk.”

 

“…god, I’m so sorry about your parents…”

 

[RESET!]

 

\---                                        

 

“I think Charley might be getting picked on? I visited him today, and he was holding on to that stuffed goat I made him. I’m flattered, but, I didn’t see the rest of his toys anywhere.”

 

“I tried talking to some of the orphanage staff, but apparently each kid is responsible for their own belongings? It was weird.”

 

“Well, I got him ice cream today, and that seemed to cheer him right up. Do you know he likes chocolate? Your mom said you liked vanilla, right?”

 

“…well, not like you can answer.”

 

“Oh a side note, I managed to find a better part time job…”

 

[RESET!!!]

 

\---

 

“I went to visit Charley again today. You know what’s surprising? He says I’m the only one that goes to see him now. Wonder what happened to all those family friends…”

 

“He’s a smart kid, you know? Asking ‘why’s about everything. He can even count both his fingers and mine now. And he’s getting better at catch.”

 

“It’s kind of a wonder how he hasn’t been adopted by now, but I guess that means I can keep my promise! Oh, you know, after graduating high school I’m planning to go full time, and I heard about these online courses…”

 

[RESET]

 

[RESET]

 

[RESET]

 

[RESET]

 

[…]

 

\---

 

“Can you believe it? I managed to get all the paperwork for adoption sorted out! And a whole month before I turn eighteen! Mom’s kind of resigned with it all, but she’s fine with me and Charley living with her until I find my own place.”

 

*step*

 

“And when I told Charley, he was thrilled! He’s such a happy baby, I can’t wait to bring him home!”

 

*step*

 

“I’ve already childproofed the whole house, though the internet has some conflicting ideas on what’s safe and not safe. I’m also looking up how to cook for a 3 year old – oh, you know he’ll turn four soon! Well, soon as in two months, but we’ll be able to celebrate it together!”

 

*step*

 

“And I also found another part time job as a night-shift janitor on top of everything else, so it won’t be too long until we can move into this cheap apartment at the edge of town. Yeah, it’s a bit far, but I can bike places.”

 

*step*

 

“So everything’s going great! And like I promised, I’m here for you, whenever you’re ready to come out!”

 

*crunch*

 

“What – Hello? Is someone there?”

 

*crunch*

 

[ATTACK]

 

“Holy shit – “

 

[ATTACK]

 

“Dude, you nearly made me fall – Frisk? Is that you? Hey! –“

 

[ATTACK]

 

“It’s not nice to attack people who are trying to – ah! – talk to you, kid!”

 

[ATTACK]

 

“Jesus Christ – kid! Frisk! What happened to you?”

 

[ATTACK]

 

“Kid, stop!”

 

[ATTACK]

 

“Fuck! Stop! I want to help you!”

 

[ATTACK]

 

“Argh - shit! I said stop -  OW! Fuck! Stop!”

 

[ATTACK]

 

“Kid, stop! Why are you trying to stab me to death?”

 

[ATTACK]

 

“Kid, sto – WATCH OUT!”

 

[ACT]

**[Grab hold** **]** [Let go]

[You grab hold of the ledge.]

 

“Kid! Frisk! Take my hand! I’ll pull you up!”

 

[…]

 

“Hurry! I’m – I’m not mad at you for attacking me! I just want to save you!”

 

[…]

 

“Just take my hand! I can get you out of there, I promise!”

 

[ACT]

[Grab hold] **[Let go]**

**[Grab hold** **]** [Let go]

[Grab hold] **[Let go]**

[…You let go of the ledge and fall. At least, it’s a familiar drop.]

 

“Oh no – KID!”

 

[…]

 

[You’ve certainly never done this before. Maybe you’ll die for good this time.]

 

[After all, there’s no one down there who can save you now. Haven’t you done enough?]

 

[…One more round it is then…partner.]

 

[RESET]

 

 “KID! K – wait, where’d they go? Did they fall that fast? No, they definitely disappeared into thin air! What the - what’s happening? Did I hallucinate the whole thing? Maybe – Ow, my shoulder, what the hell? What happened? Why is – what – I – how – FUCK!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! After a long haitus, I am finally writing again, and I just love the Undertale fandom! First foray into here, and I have some great plans for this story.
> 
> Please review! Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
